


Stop Taking All of the Covers

by johnny_bravado



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AAAAAAAH, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, SO, Sleepy fic, ha, i love writing oneshots tho, im so weird idek anymore, im sorry, omg im so sorry i just love louis okaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnny_bravado/pseuds/johnny_bravado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically fluff where Louis is so pretty asleep and Harry is beside himself about his beauty. Basically I wanted to write about how cute Louis is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Taking All of the Covers

It's about a quarter past 5AM, and the sun's just starting to peak from the horizon of London. It's the perfect temperature, about 12 degrees celsius, and it supposed to linger around that temperature for the day. The bed sheets are strayed, most of them are wrapped around Louis.

Any time Louis and Harry share a bed, _Harry_ tends to be the one that needs to have a hold of something. Whether it's Louis, a pillow, the duvet, Harry usually makes sure to snuggle up. But not this time. Louis is completely wrapped in the blankets, sleeping peacefully with a small grin that lets out small, slow breaths.

The room's cool though, the heat not being on since it's not quite cold enough yet. Harry wakes up slowly, his eyes flickering open followed by a loud sigh escaping his mouth. Louis looks so peaceful in deep sleep, but Harry is cold and wants some warmth.

Sharing a bed with someone seems like a great idea until you actually have to do it.

He debates just taking the cover off him, because, hello, this is not their normal. But he looks so serene, and he really has never had time to calm down lately. Maybe he deserves it. 

He _so_ does. 

Harry begins crawls out of bed then, to go grab the extra duvet they have in the closet. Louis stirs as Harry sits up, arm reaching out to the now empty side of the bed. Harry stops moving to study the boy. His hair is poking out in every direction and his stubble scratches against the pillow every time he moves. Harry grins, reaching out a finger to trace over Louis veiny hand. "Hazza," Louis whimpers, eyes flicking open. "Where are you going?" His voice is scratchy, 

"Uh, to go get some sheets," Harry whispers. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Louis breathes out slowly, eyes barely able to stay open. "Here, I'll keep you warm."

Harry grins, laying back down on his stomach. Louis scoots closer to him so Harry can rest his head on his chest. "You _are_ chilly," Louis pouts. "I'm sorry. I'm selfish even when I'm unconscious."

Harry smirks, shaking his head. "You're fine." He listens to the slow bump of his heartbeat, and the shallow breaths that escape Louis. 

Louis nods, kissing Harry's hair. His fingers trace over Harry's back as his eyes close again. "I love you," Harry whispers, barely audible. Louis smells rather floral from his shower last night, and his skin is soft from the moisturizer his sister forces him to use because he's "so dry his skin could come off in layers". 

Louis makes a satisfied noise. He doesn't have to say it back because Harry already knows. 

They've never been the couple to say "I love you" an excessive amount. More like once a week during moments like these, when it's just the two of them there to appreciate each other. Every little curve of Louis stomach or beauty mark just makes Harry prouder that Louis is his. 

Even though Louis is barely conscious, his hand still moves along Harry's skin for a bit until finding its resting place on Harry's side. 

Harry moves to glance up at him, his eyelashes so long they could tickle his cheek. The funny thing about Louis's eyelashes that he's noticed is the fact that his bottom ones are as long, or even longer than the tops. They're just thinner, is all. It's just a unique trait, maybe, that Harry has picked up about Louis. Maybe he's lethargic from lack of sleep, but he can't stop thinking about what a catch Louis is. Like how his blue eyes compliment his skin tone perfectly, and how he looks down when he smirks. He's so cheeky. That stupid grin used to tease him- and still does to this day. 

Harry's body is starting to get upset for still being awake, so he finally must give in at some point. 

He breathes against Louis chest, letting a small "I love you," escape him once more for good measure as warmth finally surges through his body. 


End file.
